Levell Up
by I Believe in Molly Hooper
Summary: A story about four sisters from Wisconsin with a chance of a life time! Will they make it in the world of the famous? Will they meet there favorite band? Will there be love? Will there be friendship? Will there be Enemies? Find out in Levell Up!
1. The story begins

My name is Shayla Levell. I am 16 years old with red hair and green eyes.

I live at the Palm woods. That's right, Home of the Future Famous, Palm woods.

I'm here in Hollywood to help my sister chase down her dreams of being a famous singer.

Well…help her along with my two other sisters.

See my sister Natalie, dreamt of being a famous singer since she was three years old.

She was going to be a soloist, but all that changed when she heard a boy band.

Can you guess who?

Nope.

Jonas Brothers.

She saw how they were Brothers and said that we should all sing together and be a singing group.

My older sister, Janet was a little hesitant, since she had really bad stage fright.

My younger sister Raya, however was all for it. Always a team player she is.

Oh, and me? Well I would do anything for my sister and come on! Think of being famous! California, New York, Singing for fans, going on tour, seeing new places, beaches, free stuff, parties, free food, cute boys, no school, Cute boys WITH free food!

How can someone pass that up?

But then again, my dream is to be a super hero name "The Spork!"

Yes, I said Spork, as in the utensil that is the combination of and fork and a spoon.

It's a cool name!

Anyways, besides singing, my sisters and I are figure skaters…but then again, most people in Wisconsin are either Figure Skaters or Hockey players.

I'm both. At school I was on the boys Hockey team with my twin brother, Ayman. I was skilled the couch said and they didn't have a girls team which surprised me…only at Adams High School, huh?

But, as I was saying, this is the story on how we became famous, and when we met Big Time Rush.

You ready for this fantastic tale?

Just to be warned, I have a problem with staying focused so I might go off on to another subject, but no worries, I will eventually finish what I was saying.

Now, our story Began on a cold winter morning…

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue?

Thank you for reading I will update soon!

I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs I use or Raya, Janet and Natalie Levell, they belong to my best friends:)

Sorry for is being so short, I just wanter to start this thing and try somthing new, you know?:)

Please Review! xD


	2. Day and the life of the Levells

Here is chapter two! I hope you like it!

I do **not **BTR or anything I add that looks familur.

* * *

"Man! It's sure a cold winter morning!" I heard outside my room.

"Where's Shay?" Another voice asked, I pulled the covers over my head

"It's the weekend, where else?" the first voice said

"Well, if she wants to be yelled at for not helping in the Diner I guess that her problem" the second voice said loudly

I quickly jumped out of bed, threw on jeans, T-shirt and my trusty converse.

I walked outside, making my sisters jump "what are you guys still doing here? Do you want to be yelled at for being late to help in the dinner?" I said, glaring at them

They looked like they were slapped.

"Shay…we tried to wake you." Janet, my older sister tried to explained weakly

"Yeah, and I only said that we would let you be late, because I knew it would get you up." My younger sister, Raya added

I busted out laughing "Y-your faces!"

Raya began to laugh too and eventually Janet

Once we all calmed down I asked, "Where's Nat?"

"She's in the bathroom" Britney my 10 year old sister said, walking past us playing her Netendo DSi, Castle Bashers I imagine

"Thank you!" I said to her, then ran to the bathroom

"Nat! We're going to be late and you know how mom and dad are about us being late, especially with the twins just being born and stuff!" I yelled knocking on the door

"I won't be late." Nat said opening the door "I'll be fashionably late!"

"I never got that, what's so fashionable about being late?" I asked confused

She shrugged in answer "Let's go!" She grabbed my hand

"You got it Cookie sister!" I said and pumped my fist "TALYHO!"

We ran back to Janet and Raya, and together we walked down stairs.

"So what song are we doing for the talent show?" Raya asked as we walked outside and across the street to our families Diner, "Levell's Diner and Pies."

"Oh!" I said jumping up and down "Let's do a Beatle song!"

Raya groaned, Janet bit her lip and Nat sighed and stopped us

"Shay…I know that the Beatles are your favorite band, but people want to hear modern stuff such as, Lady Gaga, Katy Parry-" I cut Nat off

"You're starting to sound like Grandpa.." I joked, causing Raya and Janet to snicker

"And Big Time Rush…" Nat finished slowly

"I love them!" Janet squealed

"Me too!" Raya said as we walked inside

"Me three! Oh! That reminds me, I wrote a mash up of a Beatle song and…" I got cut off by our mother, Lenzy Levell

Our mother is possibly one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, and that's saying something after having 8 kids. She has long, wavy, brown hair and dazzling brown eyes. She really is breath taking. She is really smart, creative and talented. When she was younger she wanted to be a actress, but her parents were against it. She and my dad, Porter were best friends and he supported her dreams and comforted her when she got hurt. Eventually, they confessed their love for each other and got married.

"Where have you been?!" She said with her hands on her hips " I was worried sick and had to leave the twins with your father to look for you!"

"I'm sorry mom. It's my fault, I wouldn't wake up. Please don't blame them. They were just trying to wake me." I said, staring down at my feet

"Shayla, don't you think you're Father and I want some sleep?" She asked

"Yes." I mumbled

"Yes, we do! But we don't! we get up early so we can open the diner so we can keep you and your siblings off the streets! And man I'm really tired!" She burst into tears

"shh. It's okay mom." Janet hugged her and rubbed her back

"I don't know how, but I blame your father!" she cried

"shh, I know you do." She said soothingly "Hey, why not we make you a cup of tea and you take a nice long nap? There is enough of us girls to take care of the twins and help with the Diner...Plus there's dad."

Mom sniffed and nodded "that sounds nice, you sure you got it?"

"We'll be fine mom!" Nat smiled

"Alright, lead the way Allie…" She said to Janet

"It's Janet, mom it's Janet." Janet said leading her away

I ran over to a man with short, spiky blonde holding twin babies

"Who's the best Parent? Dada! That's right, Dada!" My dad said to the twins

My dad…what can I say about him? Well there's not much to tell besides how awesome he is! He was best friends with my mom as I wrote before, but he always had a crush on her since they both were 12. They were perfect for each other. He was orphaned when he was 4 when the Levell family home caught on fire, which resulted in my mother's family, the Kings not to like him very much. He always had a dream of owning a diner, my mom decided to give up her dream, so he can fulfill his. He was against it, but she's stubborn. That night they married in secret and 12 months later Janet was born. He's a bit goofy, but underneath he's really intelligent. My family says I'm just like him, which I'm proud of since he's my role model and I love him to bits.

"Morning pops!" I said kissing his cheek

"Ah, Hello my favorite child!" He grinned

…and there's also the fact he calls me his favorite…

I take one of the twins, Logan "How are you? You must be tired."

"I'm actually okay. Thank you though, Sweetie." He smiled at me

"you sure?" I asked

"I'm sure." He said, looking around "Did your mom finally go take a nap?"

"Yep, she really needed one." I said nodding

"well, you think you and your siblings can watch the Diner as I take care of these two?" he asked taking Logan back and shifting the other twin, Juliet

"I think we can." I said grinning

"Great!" He kissed my forehead and walked back home across the street

When I got back everyone was doing their assigned jobs, I walked over to the counter, grabbed a note pad and walked to my first costumer for the day.

"Hello, welcome to Levell's Diner and pie's! I am your waitress, Shayla. Would you like something to drink to start you off?" I asked them

They ordered, ate and left. And that routine happened over, and over again, till…


	3. She's in love

Hey Guys, Shay here! How you doin? lol here is the next the new chapter! Sorry if it's short...and no the boys arnt here yet..but I wanted to get to know the girls before I put them into a fimilar setting...you get it? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I really apreciate it:)

THANK YOU!

ENJOY!

* * *

CRASH

I looked over to see that Janet dropped a plate, staring dreamily at a Blonde boy with Hazel Eyes

"Janet?" Raya and I ran over

"You okay?" Raya asked

Janet snapped out of her daze "huh? Oh, Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Nat Asked walking over

"Yes!" Janet exclaimed

"Um, excuse me?" The boy, or known to people who can speak, Ian Winchester

Janet quickly to him "Ian! Hi, how can I help you? Do you want a cookie? Nat! Get the cookies!"

""Um, actually I want to ask you something...alone." He said, glancing at us

"Psh! We know when we're not wanted! Come along sisters, let us wait on these customers!" I said, grabbing Nat and Raya's hands

Once we were sure we were out of sight, we hid behind the counter

"Here's that book, you lent me..." Ian said giving it back to Janet

"Did you like it?" She asked, putting the book under the counter to get later

"I did, thank you* He smiled

She blushed "you're welcome."

"Janet?" Ian asked, playing with his fingers

"Yes Ian?" She asked nervously

"I was wondering, if you not busy tonight...would you maybe, would like to go out on a date...with me?" He asked

Janet froze in shock, but smiled and said "Yes! I'd love that!"

"Great, I'll meet you here at five?" He asked

"Five it is." She grinned

He kissed her cheek and then left

Janet Fainted

We popped up behind the counter and rushed over

"Janet? Sweetie?" I asked, slapping her cheek lightly

She sprung up "HE ASKED ME OUT!"

"Really?" Nat pretended to be surprised

"Yes! Ian Winchester, the cutest, sweetest, funniest and smartest boy in the 11th grade, asked ME, Janet Levell to go out with him!" Janet grinned "And he plays the guitar!"

Raya, Nat and I laughed

"what?" she asked

"She's got it baaaad." Nat laughed, making Janet blush

"_She's dizzy and she's dreamy_…" I sang

"Her head's up in the foam…" Nat sang with me, catching on

"**Her eyes have gone all gleamy..**" Raya Sang, ginning "**It's like there's no one home**"

Janet rolled her eyes

"_**She floats away the days, Mopin' on the coastal shelf**_" We sang

"You ask her where she's goin'  
She giggles like a fool

**She barely sticks a toe in  
Down at the tidal pool**

_It's more than just a phase  
Face it, she's just not herself_

**Is she ill?**

_Or insane?_

Is it water on the brain?

_**What has got her bothered so?**_

It's the bends!

**It's the flu!**

_Gosh, I wish we had a clue!_

_**Oh, wait! Oh, dear!  
Good grief! It's clear...  
She's in love!  
She's in love!  
Pounding heart! Ringing bells!**_

Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!

_**She's in love!  
In love and it's divine!  
She's in love!  
That girl's on sandbar nine!  
Glory be!  
Lord above!  
Gotta be she's in love!**_

We stroked a pose, then laughed

"haha, real funny you guys!" Janet stuck out her tongue

"I thought so." I laughed

"HEY CAN I GET SOME SERVICE AROUND HERE?" A large, fat man screamed from a booth

"Right away, sir!" Janet called back, and ran over to take his order

"She's got it bad." Nat said

Raya and I nodded our heads in agreement

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not Own BTR or The song I use or anything else that is Recognizable:)


	4. The weeks too boring

The rest of the day wasn't that eventful. We worked, finished homework, Janet went on her date. Blah blah blah.

"I'm home!" Janet yelled, coming through the front door.

I looked at Raya, she looked at me, I looked back at her, and she continued to look at me.

"We're up here!" I yelled, not wanted to lose the stare contest.

She came to our room looking upset. Turns out that he wasn't what she expected him to be and they decided just to be friends.

The next day wasn't very eventful…and neither was the whole week… well…Friday was…I guess I'll skip everything and go there!

~Friday~

"Shayla Levell! Get out of that bed right now!" My mom yelled

"No! Too Early!" I replied

"You're going to be late for school! Today is the Talent show!"

At that my eyes snapped open and I jumped up and got ready.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen where my huge family was eating

"Hello Family!" I said happily, grabging my plate of bacon

"Hello Favorite Child." My Father said, drinking chocolate milk and eating French toast

"hey." my siblings mumbled sleepily

"ready for the Talent show?" I asked my sisters

:Yep! We're going to be famous!" Nat grinned

"Kind of…" Janet said "You know I'm still fighting with my stage fright."

"You'll be perfect, Janet. " Raya gave Janet a comforting hug

"We should go." Ayman said in a bored tone.

"Okay!" We all grabbed our bags ready for what the day threw at us…


End file.
